Kanto
|starter pokémon 2=Charmander |starter pokémon 3=Squirtle |starter pokémon 4=Pikachu |video game 1=Red and Green (Jpn) |video game 2=Blue (Jpn) |video game 3=Red and Blue (Int) |video game 4=Yellow |video game 5=Gold and Silver |video game 6=Crystal |video game 7=FireRed and LeftGreen |video game 8=HeartGold and SoulSilver |villain 1=Team Rocket |rival 1=Green (Jpn)/Blue (Int) |real world=Kantō region |region map 1=Kanto FRLG Map.PNG |region map caption 1=Game map of Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen. |region map 2=Kanto HGSS Map.PNG |region map caption 2=Game map of Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver. }} is the first major region to be feature in the main Pokémon series and the setting of Red, Green, Blue,(Japan)/Red, Blue, (International) Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, FireRed, LeftGreen, HeartGold, and SoulSilver. Kanto Region's is inspirational based on Kantō region in the real world. Kanto currently have 11 known settlements of cities and towns. Cities and Towns Total of 11 settlements of cities and towns. * Pallet Town * Viridian City * Pewter City * Cerulean City * Vermilion City * Lavender Town * Celadon City * Saffron City * Fuchsia City * Cinnabar Island * Indigo Plateau Routes and Landmarks Total of 28 routes and 18 landmarks. Routes * Route 1 (Kanto) * Route 2 (Kanto) * Route 3 (Kanto) * Route 4 (Kanto) * Route 5 (Kanto) * Route 6 (Kanto) * Route 7 (Kanto) * Route 8 (Kanto) * Route 9 (Kanto) * Route 10 (Kanto) * Route 11 (Kanto) * Route 12 (Kanto) * Route 13 (Kanto) * Route 14 (Kanto) * Route 15 (Kanto) * Route 16 (Kanto) * Route 17 (Kanto) * Route 18 (Kanto) * Route 18 (Kanto) * Route 20 (Kanto) * Route 21 (Kanto) * Route 22 (Kanto) * Route 23 (Kanto) * Route 24 (Kanto) * Route 25 (Kanto) * Route 26 (Kanto) * Route 27 (Kanto) * Route 28 (Kanto) Landmarks * Viridian Forest * Diglett's Cave * Mt. Moon * Cerulean Cave * S.S. Anne * S.S. Aqua * Rock Tunnel * Power Plant * Rocket Hideout * Silph Co. * Pokémon Tower * Safari Zone * Pal Park * Seafoam Islands * Pokémon Mansion * Pokémon League Reception Gate * Victory Road * Tohjo Falls The Pokémon League Gym Leaders ;Red and Green, Blue, Red and Blue, Yellow, FireRed and LeafGreen # Brock ( , Boulder Badge) # Misty ( , Cascade Badge) # Lt. Surge ( , Thunder Badge) # Erika ( , Rainbow Badge) # Koga ( , Soul Badge) # Sabrina ( , Marsh Badge) # Blaine ( , Volcano Badge) # Giovanni ( , Earth Badge) ;Gold and Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver # Brock ( , Boulder Badge) # Misty ( , Cascade Badge) # Lt. Surge ( , Thunder Badge) # Erika ( , Rainbow Badge) # Janine ( , Soul Badge) # Sabrina ( , Marsh Badge) # Blaine ( , Volcano Badge) # Green (Jpn)/Blue (Int) ( , Earth Badge) Elite Four and Pokémon Champion ;Red and Green, Blue, Red and Blue, Yellow, FireRed and LeafGreen * Elite Four Lorelei ( ) * Elite Four Bruno ( ) * Elite Four Agatha ( ) * Elite Four Lance ( ) * Pokémon Champion Green (Jpn)/Blue (Int) ( ) ;Gold and Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver * Elite Four Will ( ) * Elite Four Koga ( ) * Elite Four Bruno ( ) * Elite Four Karen ( ) * Pokémon Champion Lance ( ) See also * Pokémon Red and Green (Jpn) * Pokémon Blue (Jpn) * Pokémon Red and Blue (Int) * Pokémon Yellow * Pokémon Gold and Silver * Pokémon Crystal * Pokémon FireRed and LeftGreen * Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver * Generation I * Generation I Pokémon * Kanto Pokédex Category:Region